


untitled skinny!steve coffeeshop AU

by villainne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, hard drive purge, samsteve if you squint, you don't know it yet but bucky does the baking, you don't know it yet but this is skinnysteve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainne/pseuds/villainne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Dude,” he says. “You just sassed Tony Stark out of the building! That was beautiful!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh,” Steve says. “Tony Stark, the robot vigilante guy? That was him?”</em>
</p><p>I just found 1000 words of a coffeeshop AU i started writing earlier this summer, so. Here's... that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled skinny!steve coffeeshop AU

One morning, during the rush, a guy in an extremely fancy suit comes in. He looks kinda familiar, Steve thinks—maybe a repeat customer, but when he starts talking Steve is pretty sure he would have remembered this guy. “I need two large dark roasts to go, ASAP, thank you,” he says, already holding out a credit card. Steve raises an eyebrow, tells him it will be $5.50 as he rings it up and tries to hand the guy his card back along with two paper cups.

The guy just looks at him. “I don’t like to be handed things,” he says, and he appears to be serious.

Steve sighs, puts the cups down. “The coffee is at the end of the counter, there, you can help yourself to whichever roast you like. Lids and sleeves for the cups, milk and sugar, whatever you need, all that is down there, too.”

The guy keeps looking. “Three bucks a piece and you won’t even pour it for me? Is this a Brooklyn thing?”

“Look, guy,” Steve says. “You want to stand here and argue about customer service, come back when it’s quiet, okay? There’s a Starbucks down the street where I’m sure they’ll pour your damn coffee and put it wherever you like.”

The guy seems more amused than offended at this, which is sort of too bad since Steve really does need him to get out of the way because it is 8:45 AM on a Wednesday and really the worst possible time for some rich guy to be complaining about having to pour his own coffee.

“You don’t know who I am, do you?” He says, smirking behind his goatee, and that’s really taking the cliche too far, in Steve’s opinion.

“I don’t care if you’re the mayor,” Steve snarls. “Pour yourself a cup of coffee like an adult and get out of my shop.”

The guy finally shakes his head, chuckling, and goes to fill his coffee. Steve closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before addressing the next customer, a handsome young black man who is grinning at him like a maniac.

“Um, hi,” Steve says. “What can I get for ya?”

“ _Dude,_ ” he says. “You just sassed Tony Stark out of the building! That was beautiful!”

“Oh,” Steve says. “Tony Stark, the robot vigilante guy? That was him?”

The customer nearly folds in half, he’s laughing so hard. “I can’t—this is—“ He straightens up and clears his throat. “Sorry, I’m sorry, man. Just a large coffee to go, for me.”

While Steve is making change, he sees the man drop a ten dollar bill in the tip jar. He fishes it out when he hands back the change. “You put a ten in there by accident—not that I don’t appreciate it.”

The other man takes his quarter, but not the bill. “Oh, no, that’s for you,” he says. “I was gonna maybe go see a movie, later, but watching you hand Tony Stark his ass was way better than anything they’re showing in theaters. You have a great day, man.”

“Uh, thanks,” Steve says. “You, too.” He watches the guy pour coffee for a moment before shaking his head and turning to the next customer. 

——

To Steve’s amazement, both Tony Stark and the hot guy come back the next day.

“The coffee here is good enough to warrant not only a vaguely embarrassing return visit, but also the additional effort of retrieving it myself. And also I can’t avoid this block because I’m trying to buy a startup down the street this week,” Stark says. He has a beautiful woman with him today, and she’s cringing slightly behind him.

Steve blinks at him.

“What Tony means,” the woman interjects. “Is that he’s sorry for being so rude yesterday.”

“You weren’t even here!” Tony protests, and she tilts her head and raises her eyebrows at him.

“Tony,” she says.

“I’m sorry for being so rude yesterday,” Stark says to Steve.

“That’s… fine,” Steve says. “So, coffees to go, then?”

“Just one, actually, Pep will want something fancy, but they’re both on me,” Stark says. The woman—Pep? Is that a name?—rolls her eyes and orders an americano.

Steve rings them up, and Stark pays with a card again, but his companion reaches around him to drop a five in the jar. Steve nods, and steps away to make her espresso.

Stark is gone by the time Steve turns around again to deliver the drink, but the woman pauses at the bar to speak to him. “Tony told me you gave him a talking-to yesterday,” she says, surprising the hell out of Steve. “I know he’s pretty unpleasant, but he is genuinely impressed with either you or the coffee here—or both, I guess—so I just wanted to warn you he’ll be back, and apologize in advance.”

“Thank you, I guess,” Steve says. “And, um, you are…?”

“Oh, I’m so sorry—Pepper Potts,” she says, juggling her phone and her cup to shake his hand across the counter. “I’m his boss.”

Steve grins at her. “I sure hope they pay you enough for that. I’m Steve.”

Pepper laughs. “I wonder, some days. See you around, Steve.”

Later, Steve is still trying to parse the whole Stark thing while cleaning the espresso machine when the hot guy comes in. 

“It’s quiet in here today,” he remarks as he’s filling his coffee cup. “No captains of industry to verbally abuse?”

“No need,” replies Steve. “Stark was in here earlier with his… handler, Ms. Potts, who forced him to apologize. I’m still enjoying the afterglow.”

The guy’s jaw drops. “Tony Stark _apologized?_ To your face? This happened, in this coffee shop, today? That’s it. I’m coming in here every day from now on. I’m camping out in the corner so I don’t miss any more drama. If I were paparazzi I could make a career on this shit.” He gives Steve a grin that makes Steve think he’s really not in it for the celebrity sightings, though.

Steve tries to subdue his smile. “Well, then, I guess I can’t say Stark’s been bad for business. What name should I put on your tab?”

The guy holds out his hand. “Sam Wilson.”


End file.
